Bloom
by WhySerious
Summary: Post 6x08/6x09 Promo. Au bout de tout ce temps, les lettres ne suffisaient plus. Elle lui manquait tellement...


Patrick Jane marchait le long de la plage. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, le soleil brillait encore mais ses rayons n'étaient plus aussi brûlants que quelques heures plus tôt, il y avait même une légère brise qui caressait agréablement ses boucles blondes et qui ramenait l'air marin à son visage.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, inspirant profondément, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

Aujourd'hui était une bonne journée.

C'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps qu'il se sentait aussi heureux. John le Rouge était mort et, pendant ces longs mois de recul, Jane avait finalement réussit à faire la paix avec lui-même. Angela et Charlotte n'auraient peut-être pas été heureuses de ce qu'il avait fait, mais sans cela, il n'aurait jamais été libre comme il se sentait l'être aujourd'hui et, c'est ce qu'elles auraient voulu pour lui finalement…

Au fil de ces années de vengeance, l'idée qu'une seconde chance lui soit accordée ne l'avait jamais réellement effleuré. Son âme était devenue trop noire, sont esprit trop sombre. Il avait vue et fait des choses qui l'avaient changé à jamais, des choses que personne n'aurait pu lui pardonner, que même lui ne pouvait se pardonner.

Mais aujourd'hui, pourtant, cette seconde chance s'offrait à lui. Il avait toujours son lourd passé ancré en lui bien sûr, mais il semblait si loin maintenant. Il n'était plus aussi lourd à porter, seulement présent afin de rappeler au mentalist qui il était, et non plus le hanter.

Aujourd'hui, Patrick était enfin prêt à commencer une nouvelle vie.

Mais il y avait bien un élément de son ancienne existence dont il avait toujours terriblement besoin.

Teresa Lisbon.

Cela faisait presque deux ans qu'il n'avait pu la voir, et cela n'avait fait que lui montrer à quel point il avait besoin d'elle. Ils avaient trouvé un moyen de communiquer bien sûr, lui comme elle n'aurait pas supporté de rester aussi longtemps sans nouvelles. Il avait donc commencé par lui envoyer un premier coquillage (à l'intérieur duquel était dissimulée une feuille de papier finement roulée) afin de savoir si elle allait bien, la dernière fois que les deux partenaires s'étaient vue la jeune femme retenait le FBI afin qu'il puisse s'enfuir et retrouver John le Rouge. Elle s'était sacrifiée pour lui, une fois de plus, et cette image était une de celles qu'il revoyait chaque soir avant de dormir.

Après plusieurs jours d'aller-retour entre sa maison près de la plage et sa boîte postale située dans une des villes voisines, Jane finit par recevoir une boîte de sachets de thé. Cela fut son premier rire depuis son départ de Sacramento.

Leurs premiers échanges consistaient essentiellement à raconter les changements dans la vie de chacun, également dans celles des membres de leur ancienne équipe. Puis ils se mirent à décrire leurs semaines, certaines pensées, certaines blagues qui arrivaient à les faire sourire même à distance… C'était le seul moyen qui leur permettait de continuer à faire partie de la vie de l'autre, même s'ils ne pouvaient se voir. C'était encore trop dangereux, pour elle comme pour lui, et l'ancien consultant n'était pas encore prêt.

Pendant des mois, il prenait un soin particulier à choisir le coquillage parfait pour Lisbon, se promenant toujours au crépuscule, parfois sur différentes plages, et elle lui répondait toujours en envoyant une saveur de thé différente.

Puis il arriva un moment où les lettres ne suffirent plus. Chaque récit de ses journées lui donnait envie de les vivres avec elle, pour chaque plaisanterie qu'il écrivait il voulait la voir sourire et l'entendre rire, pour chaque fois où elle sous-entendait se sentir seule il aurait voulu plus que tout pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire qu'il était là. Le mentalist savait lire entre les lignes, et il connaissait Lisbon mieux que personne, il savait que cela devenait de plus en plus dur pour elle aussi.

Alors, récemment, il s'était décidé à lui poser la question. Serait-elle prête à venir le rejoindre ?

Il avait longtemps hésité avant de l'envoyer, se demandant s'il était prêt, si elle disait non, si… Il repensa à ce moment échangé peu de temps avant son départ, leur étreinte au coucher du soleil. Il lui avait dit qu'elle ignorait à quel point elle comptait pour lui, et c'était toujours le cas. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire à ce moment-là, cela aurait été trop cruel.

Mais si elle disait ''Oui'', Jane pourrait enfin le lui avouer. Plus rien ne le retenait à présent, il était prêt. L'était-elle ?

L'attente avait été plus longue que d'habitude, si longue que Patrick craignait de ne jamais avoir de réponse. Etait-il égoïste de lui demander de tout abandonner à nouveau pour lui ?

Juste au moment où il commençait à perdre espoir, un matin il découvrit une nouvelle boîte de thé dans sa boite aux lettres, saveur myrtilles. Il y avait seulement deux mots écrits sur le papier dissimulé à l'intérieur.

_« Oui. Comment ? »_

L'ancien consultant avait dû relire les mots plusieurs fois afin de prendre pleinement conscience de leur signification, et lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il allait enfin revoir Lisbon, il ne put retenir le grand sourire qui illumina son visage.

Ce jour-là, debout au milieu d'une pièce remplit de boites postales seulement éclairée par la lumière du jour qui passait à travers une porte laissée grande ouverte, une boîte à thé dans une main et une lettre dans l'autre, il sut que la vie lui offrait une seconde chance.

Il savait que faire venir Teresa jusqu'à lui ne serait pas facile, le FBI gardait toujours un œil sur elle et il y avait des chances que leur plan échoue, mais cela n'empêchait pas Jane de sourire lorsqu'il commença à rédiger ses instructions lors de sa lettre suivante. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il pensait à un moyen de la faire venir jusqu'ici, même si ça n'était encore qu'hypothétique lorsqu' il avait commencé à y songer. Il avait eu le temps de peaufiner les détails depuis et, alors qu'il mettait le point final à sa lettre, il savait que cela marcherait si Lisbon suivait correctement la moindre de ses indications.

Plusieurs jours plus tard, elle lui confirmait avoir compris chaque point du plan et qu'elle ferait en sorte d'être prête à la date convenue. Ses derniers mots résonnaient encore dans sa tête…

_« A bientôt »._

Et ce bientôt était enfin arrivé. Aujourd'hui, il allait revoir Lisbon.

Il continuait de marcher sur la plage, la cherchant du regard. Jane n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il ferait lorsqu'il la trouverait, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il voulait revoir son visage, son sourire, le pétillement de ses yeux, sentir son…

A plusieurs mètres devant lui, il aperçut une brunette debout face à l'océan, un large sac à ses pieds. Elle portait un simple jean et un débardeur blanc, le vent faisait voleter ses longs cheveux bruns en arrière et elle croisa les bras afin de s'empêcher de frissonner.

Bien qu'il ne puisse voir son visage, Patrick savait que c'était Lisbon. Il continua de marcher, les yeux ne quittant jamais sa silhouette. Comme si elle avait senti sa présence, la jeune femme se retourna vers lui et au moment où leurs regards se croisèrent, Jane s'arrêta sans même s'en rendre compte.

Ils se dévisagèrent pendant quelques secondes, sans bouger, puis un sourire immense naquit sur les lèvres de Teresa. Durant leurs dix années de partenariat, jamais il ne l'avait sourire de la sorte. Elle ne lui souriait pas seulement avec ses lèvres, mais avec la totalité de son visage, et c'était magnifique.

Il ne sentit pas son propre visage adopter la même expression de joie, il ne sentit pas ses pieds recommencés à marcher, tout ce qu'il voyait c'était Lisbon devenir de plus en plus proche.

Il parcourut le dernier mètre en une enjambée et, à l'instant où il fût en mesure de la toucher, il posa ses mains de chaque côté de son visage avant de capturer ses lèvres avec les siennes, comblant ainsi les derniers centimètres de distance qui les séparaient.

Ils émirent tous deux un son de de contentement au contact et Teresa passa ses bras derrière la nuque du mentalist afin de le sentir encore plus près d'elle. Aucuns d'eux n'avait prémédité ce baiser. Aucuns d'eux n'avaient imaginé ce que le fait de revoir l'autre après presque deux ans de séparation provoquerait comme réaction. Mais à cet instant, leurs lèvres entrelacées exprimaient bien mieux ce qu'ils ressentaient que si elles avaient été séparées.

Ils étaient enfin à la maison.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils restèrent un instant à se contempler l'un l'autre, se ré-imprégnant de chaque détail, notant les différences que le temps avait opéré. Puis Lisbon fit glisser sa main jusque sur la joue du blondinet et essuya tendrement une larme qui s'était échappée.

« _Vous m'avez tellement manqué…_ » souffla Jane.

La brunette laissa échapper un rire devant le vouvoiement et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds afin d'enlacer son ancien consultant et nicher sa tête au creux de son cou. Patrick fit de même, s'agrippant à elle comme si elle risquait de s'envoler à tout instant, et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux, s'enivrant à nouveau de son parfum qu'il croyait avoir oublié.

« _Vous m'avez manqué aussi…_ » murmura Teresa.

Ils restèrent enlacés ainsi un moment, à savourer le calme et la paix qu'ils ressentaient enfin. Une de ses mains se perdit dans ses boucles blondes, ses mains à lui voyageaient affectueusement le long de son dos… ils auraient pu rester ainsi une éternité.

C'est Jane qui se détacha le premier, pour prendre le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains à nouveau et l'admirer tendrement. Elle lui sourit, et il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue gauche. Sans se reculer, il déposa un autre baiser un peu plus haut sur sa tempe, puis son front, avant de redescendre sur sa tempe droite puis sa joue. Il se rapprocha de ses lèvres sans les toucher, la laissant décider de ce qu'elle voulait faire.

Lisbon sourit à nouveau, amusée cette fois. Elle combla donc la courte distance et déposa un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres, avant de glisser lentement sur elles et d'y laisser un autre.

« _Et si je vous montrais mon nouveau chez moi ?_ » proposa joyeusement le mentalist.

« _J'espère que c'est un peu plus chaleureux que votre ancien grenier_ » taquina la brunette.

« _Il y a une bien meilleure vue, »_ répondit-il malicieusement. « _Et j'ai de quoi vous hydrater !_ »

« _Du thé ? »_ demanda-t-elle en retenant un rire.

Il la regarda en souriant tendrement.

_« Une tonne de thé »._

Il prit son sac à ses pieds et lui tendit sa main libre. Elle entremêla ses doigts aux siens et ils continuèrent à marcher le long de la plage l'un contre l'autre.

**Fin.**


End file.
